


Tie me down and kiss me hard

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Dom Kylo, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sub Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: Hux walks in on Kylo interrogating a prisoner and his reaction is... unexpected. Kylo is very enthusiastic to explore this particular fantasy of Hux's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gorgeous piece of filth](http://kylostahp.tumblr.com/post/149591835127/hey-there-how-about-some-2am-porn-%CA%96) by [kylostahp.](http://kylostahp.tumblr.com/)

“Ren, when you’re done with this, I’d like to–” Hux walked into Ren’s interrogation chamber briskly without giving a second thought to what he might see there. He had never been present to Ren’s sessions with their captives; he considered it beneath him, filthy and degrading. He left all the forceful questioning to the professionals - the espionage group responsible for gathering intel and Ren, however ridiculous the word professional sounded when used for the man. Hux never felt any inclination towards enjoying the sight of others in pain and thus never felt the need to attend. 

What he did see made him stop mid-sentence, which _of course_ attracted Ren’s attention. Hux’s eyes widened with several emotions at once, flush crept into his cheeks and, worst of all, his cock twitched in his pants. Hux composed himself quickly, but not soon enough to hide his reaction from Ren. The dark-haired man glanced at the prisoner strapped onto the cot and at Hux again and his face twisted into a wide grin. Hux could see it, somehow, despite the mask, felt his cheeks get hot again and hoped Ren didn’t want to break his focus on the captive to direct his mind-reading skills at Hux.  

“I’ll find you in your quarters when I’m done, General,” Ren informed him in a cool, slightly commanding voice that sent shivers down Hux’s spine.  

Hux nodded, swallowed audibly and shot another look at Ren’s hand still resting at the edge of the cot. The captive man was watching the exchange with slightly puzzled but mostly terrified eyes and Hux hoped his mind was too hazy to recognise what the conversation really meant. Hux suppressed a flare of anger and possessiveness when Ren leaned closer to the prisoner. This was ridiculous. He was the one who should be strapped there, holding Ren’s full attention, he should be the one wriggling in anticipation at what the masked, menacing figure would do to him. This excuse of a soldier had no right to captivate Ren this much, didn’t deserve his attention. He had no idea how much it took for Hux to entertain Ren long enough, and yet here he was. 

“Unless you’d like to stay and…assist me?” Ren spoke again and Hux could feel his eyes on himself even through the mask. The last two words sounded like a promise, a filthy one at that. Ren drawled them out to make it obvious to Hux that he noticed the General’s reaction. Hux hesitated; it was a welcoming invitation and he wanted to indulge himself. On the other hand, however, he knew he would not be able to act properly in front of the prisoner. The wave of jealousy he had felt only a moment ago was a proof in itself, to tell nothing of how his body reacted to the sight. It would not take long before he’d be hard enough for it to be visible, making whimpering noises he would not be able to stifle. It was embarrassing how little in control of his desires Hux was and it was bad enough that Ren knew it.  

“No, thank you,” Hux declined in a voice that was raspy and a bit too deep. Ren picked up on that and Hux would swear he heard a chuckle. “I’ll wait for you.” 

Hux turned and left while he was still in his right mind. He walked swiftly to his personal quarters, practically running the last few meters. Once inside, he locked the door for anyone except Ren and stumbled to his table. He sat down heavily and closed his eyes, biting his lip to compose himself. It had been a while since he experienced such an uncontrollable arousal in public and it surprised him. He had never realised he could be aroused by something like that, by seeing Ren torture people, but he thought now that he probably should have. He already fell apart when Ren took control of their sexual encounters and ordered Hux what to do, he ached for the other man’s derogatory words and sneers, for his mockery and humiliation and he even enjoyed Ren physically hurting him. He should have known that getting strapped to a cot on which Ren tortured his prisoners would be a fantasy to him.  

Hux sighed and he buried his face in his hands in shame. He wasn’t usually squeamish or bashful about what he wanted and he took it without a second thought but he was still coming to terms with what Ren made him feel when he told Hux he was a disgrace to the family name and forced him to suck his cock to redeem himself. Hux knew it was toxic, unhealthy and it made him cringe whenever his mind wasn’t juiced up on hormones but he couldn’t help it. Ren never dared comment on Hux’s apparent daddy issues and Hux couldn’t be more grateful for that. He had built his career around control, his whole life in fact, for fear of people seeing his desperate need to subject and to obey, his obsessive fear of failure, and he was doing a good job. People feared him and respected him and took him as a cold person in control of his emotions. Everyone until Ren who made him lie down face first on the floor and beg for a cock in his ass. 

Hux groaned and stood up again. He walked into his bathroom and washed his face in a futile attempt to cool it down. He realized he had no idea how long he’d be waiting for Ren. He was tempted to take care of his half-hard cock because it could take hours and his thoughts were spinning, but Ren forbade him to masturbate and somehow he always knew when Hux broke a rule. Instead he stripped down quickly and took a cold shower to regain control of his body. When he stepped out of the ‘fresher, his breathing was almost even and his mind almost clear. He put his uniform back on and sat down to his table to do some work while waiting for Ren. It seemed redundant but Ren didn’t tell him to strip down and Hux didn’t dare do something that wasn’t asked.  

He was a mess and in dire need of attention. He ignored his yearning for Ren’s demanding, forceful hands and the tendrils of the Force pushing him and stretching him to the brim of _too much_ and forced himself to focus. 

Hux ended up reviewing several reports his officers sent him and he almost calmed down. Part of his mind was still buzzing with excitation and couldn’t quite let go of the image of Ren looming over the prisoner in the dark, confined space of his interrogation room, but he could mostly concentrate on his work now. He was ready to face Ren and act like he wasn’t a horny, desperate teenager. Hux checked the chronometer when he heard the door swish open. He had been waiting for almost two hours. 

“General,” Ren addressed him and Hux realised with a certain pinch of remorse, that his voice didn’t have the artificial quality it had when obscured by Ren’s mask.  

“Ren,” Hux responded and stood up to face the man. As he had guessed, Ren’s face was bare, his hair flawless and fluffy as ever. Hux was envious of that, whether it was the Force or some natural quality.  

“You wanted to speak with me,” Ren’s eyes roamed the room and Hux had a distant feeling Ren was sniffing as well. He was glad that he didn’t touch himself. 

“Yes. I have received some intelligence concerning the man you’re searching for,” Hux said, professionally as ever. 

“Is it true this time?” Ren asked with a disinterested tilt of his head.  

“My information has always been true,” Hux puffed up, “you were simply too late to heed it.” 

“As you wish,” Ren shrugged. 

“Do you want me to present you with it?” Hux asked tentatively when Ren didn’t do anything for nearly a whole minute. Hux was feeling uncomfortable under Ren’s scrutinising eyes - the situation was chaotic and difficult to read. On one hand, Ren had not made a single move indicating he wanted to fuck Hux, on the other he kept staring and looked like he was starving. 

“Later,” Ren dismissed him. Hux was prepared to say something sarcastic about Ren not knowing what he wanted, since he had just told Hux off for delivering his information too late, but he swallowed his remark when he noticed Ren’s eyes get narrower. 

“You lost your voice quite spectacularly earlier,” Ren said after a while, “I wasn’t aware I had such an effect on you even fully clothed.” 

“It had nothing to do with clothes,” Hux replied. 

“Good. It would be embarrassing if you couldn’t control yourself whenever you see me. On the bridge, perhaps?” 

“That would be unfortunate, yes,” Hux nodded; Ren didn’t like it when he wasn’t answered and Hux needed to be very good that instant if he hoped to get what he wanted. 

“So tell me, General,” Ren bridged the distance between them, set his mask on the table and placed his hands on either side of Hux on the desktop. “What was it? What made you lose your control so visibly? I hope not the prisoner.” 

“No, certainly not him,” Hux blurted out. He felt his blood coursing faster through his veins, Ren’s breath tickled his neck and gave him goose bumps. “I… I was jealous.” 

“Jealous,” Ren repeated pensively and Hux was happy he didn’t laugh at that, “that is very sweet of you, General. Was it just my proximity to him or something else too?”  

“Something else. The whole thing.” 

Ren tilted his head to the side again. Hux swallowed audibly again and his Adam’s apple nearly bumped against Ren’s nose.  

“Would you like me to strap you to that chair?” Ren asked and pulled away a little to look Hux in the eyes. He had a slight smile on his face and his eyes looked encouraging to Hux. Perhaps he too dreamed of doing it and was happy for Hux to be enthusiastic about it? It never crossed his mind that Ren was trying to be supportive of Hux’s desires or to reassure him that everything was okay and that he would not laugh at whatever the General would bring up. That would be ridiculous. 

"Yes," Hux murmured softly.  

"Now?"  

"Yes," this time the answer was steadier as Hux realised it was indeed going to happen. He hadn't been sure, he half-expected Ren to refuse him.  

"Okay," Ren turned to the door and waited for Hux who was still standing by the table, obviously conflicted about something.  

"Do you want me to wear the mask?" Ren asked when he noticed Hux's shifting glances. Communicating with the General was a piece of work more often than not but Ren was getting better at reading looks and sighs as if they were words.  

"Yes." 

At least Hux finally learnt to answer a direct question. It was frustrating when he wouldn't do even that, and Ren didn't want to do something Hux would be uncomfortable with.  

"Tell me next time, okay?" Ren snatched the mask from the table. 

"Put it on please," Hux asked. Ren obliged and wondered whether he imagined the sharp inhale he thought he heard Hux take.  

"Ready?" 

"Yes." 

They walked out of the room. Out of a sudden impulse, Hux crossed his hands at the small of his back. Ren bit his lip and regretted not having handcuffs to bind Hux's wrists.  

The walk to the interrogation room was short and empty. Hux wondered whether Ren scared everyone on the way with the Force or if it was just a coincidence. Ren opened the door and pushed Hux inside. 

"Are you sure about this?" Ren asked when Hux looked at him with slightly clouded eyes.  

"Yes." 

"Do you remember your words?" 

"Yes," Hux growled, "stop pampering me." 

"I'm not pampering you. I'm just not interested in causing you emotional trauma," Ren hissed, “First warning. Three warnings and you don’t get to come today.” 

Hux whimpered a little but he tried to hide it. He wasn't desperate enough to beg just yet. 

"No clever comment?" Ren mocked.  

"I wasn't asked to speak." 

"Good point. Lie down."  

Hux did as he was asked. He was slightly put off guard when Ren didn't ask him to strip down, but he wasn't going to risk another warning so he kept his thoughts to himself. 

Ren took the first restraint and secured it around Hux's ankles with a loud click. He trailed his hand down the polished leather of Hux's shoes up until the brim of them.  

"Now, tell me," Ren purred, "what dirty secrets do you have to trade for your pathetic meaningless life?" 

"I'm a very bad person," Hux said helpfully, "I get hard when I run simulations for a new weapon I designed. I get off on watching planets explode." 

"That sounds like a serious crime," Ren nodded and teased Hux's thigh with his fingers, "you are a depraved individual, aren't you?” 

“Once I killed a man with a knife just to see if it feels better than watching ships explode,” Hux exhaled sharply when Ren’s hand cupped his cock and squeezed, too hard for it not to spark pain as well as pleasure. 

“And did it?” 

“No.” 

“Too bad,” Ren shrugged, “it would be better if it was at least worth the punishment, wouldn’t it?”  

Ren looked around, searching for something to slap Hux’s slender thighs with. He cursed himself for still not getting any supplies for their encounters; they have been doing this for about three months and he still didn’t get the whip he was dreaming of. He probably wouldn’t even have to pay for it, he supposed somebody on the ship would be all too happy to present him with one in exchange for their life. Then he spotted the belt holding Hux’s uniform and smirked.  

“You’re a very bad person, do you know that?” Ren said as he undid the buckle on the belt and started to pull it from the loops.  

“Am I? I don’t always register it. I’m quite successful.” 

“This is bad, you poor soul don’t even know how perverted you are,” Ren said, drawling the words. Suddenly he felt like in a holovid for adults and he was almost embarrassed. But then he looked at Hux’s growing erection and at his flushed cheeks, and he dismissed his shame. This was better than any porn he’d seen. “I will have to teach you.” 

“Yes, please,” Hux begged when Ren folded the belt in half and tested it against the palm of his hand. The sound of it drew a whimper from the General. 

“It’s bad to want people dead just because you want to get off,” Ren said and followed the sentence with a sharp slash of the belt across Hux’s thighs. He had made sure to have the buckle in his hand; the last thing he wanted was to break a bone, which was something to be taken into consideration with Hux’s slight frame. 

“It’s bad to kill people just because you’re curious what it would make you feel,” Ren continued with another hit. Hux shuddered and yelped a little when he realised Ren was making his way up his legs.  

“It’s bad to jerk off when people are fighting a battle you started.” 

Hux groaned loudly enough to be heard over the noise the belt made. 

“It’s bad to imagine me killing someone in your name when you see me train with my lightsaber,” Ren finished his lesson with a slightly less powerful hit on Hux’s crotch. Hux cried, tears in eyes, breath caught in his long throat.  

“Do you understand?” Ren asked  

“Yes,” Hux murmured as he tried to compose himself. 

“Repeat it for me.” 

“It’s bad to want people dead for my own pleasure,” Hux began, voice raspy. Ren set the belt aside, took another pair of restraints and clicked them closed above Hux’s knees.  

“It’s bad to kill people because I’m curious.”  

Another bind in place, this time around Hux’s waist, where his belt had been. Ren had to adjust it after the prisoner he had had there before; Hux was thinner, even with all his clothes.  

“It’s bad to jerk off when people fight my battles.” 

Another click and Hux’s right wrist was strapped to the cot, then his upper arm. 

“It’s bad to picture you murdering someone for me.” 

“Very good,” Ren praised, actually impressed by Hux’s memory. He knew the man was more of a computer than person with how much he could remember, but it still surprised him how well Hux received information despite his arousal and physical pain. That he paid attention enough to Ren’s words to memorise them. It excited Ren more than he had anticipated. He had never met anyone so attentive to what he was saying. 

“And why is it bad?” Ren asked and walked to the other side of Hux, holding eye contact the whole time.  

“Because normal people don’t do it?” Hux had no idea what the correct answer was and he was caught a little off guard by the sudden lack of the small portion of control he had had.  

“No,” Ren said coldly and buckled the straps on Hux’s left arm, mimicking what he had done with his right. “Normal people are boring.” 

“Because it’s undignified?” Hux guessed again. 

“Close enough,” Ren nodded and checked the restraints one more time to make sure they were in place. He had an idea that would require Hux being held firmly in place. “It’s undignified of you to seek sexual gratification from something so base when you have me to tend to your needs. You promised me not to play with your little friend, remember?”  

“I do not, I swear,” Hux said, hastily, “I do not act on these urges but they’re still there.” 

“Maybe you don’t receive sufficient attention from me.” 

Hux didn’t know if the correct reply here was yes or no, the statement was tricky, so he settled for lying perfectly still and waiting.  

“It is known that the sucking reflex is one of the oldest, basest urges. Perhaps practicing it would help you to memorise the fact that those things are wrong,” Ren walked over to the head of the cot and with a step on a button on the ground, he inclined the board until Hux’s head was slightly below his crotch.  

“It’s a theory worth testing.”  

“That’s what I thought,” Ren opened his pants swiftly and pulled his cock out of his underwear. It still didn’t stop fascinating him that Hux so blatantly wanted him to keep his attire on during their encounters and then made fun of it or scoffed at it on numerous occasions. He tried not to see it as Hux desperately wanting to degrade himself and having Ren - in his _ridiculous_ clothes - do it to him was a way of taking it to the next level. 

Ren found Hux’s chin with his thumb, gloved fingers feeling the breathing and pulse on Hux’s throat, and he forced the General to tilt his head back. Hux’s lips parted slightly. 

“Do you remember the lesson?” Ren asked with his right hand still around Hux’s neck. He considered squeezing it a little, asphyxiation drove Hux mad with desire, but he decided against it. The position was constraining enough.  

“Yes,” Hux said dutifully, staring at Ren’s cock looming over his face. 

“Good. Keep it in mind.” 

Ren guided Hux’s lips to his cock and settled his right hand on the side of Hux’s face while adding the left onto the General’s moving neck. Hux always had problems taking the entirety of Ren’s cock into his mouth and this was not a very good position either way. He had however mastered a technique of being very efficient even with using little space, and he used it now when his moves were limited too.  

Ren let his exhales echo in his mask and reach Hux a little distorted. He moved his right hand over Hux’s eyes, blinding the General. There was no sound of protest, quite the contrary. Ren made a mental note to himself to try blindfolding Hux next time.  

“You’re doing good so far,” Ren hummed and Hux’s pace increased at the praise. He was so desperate for recognition it would have been ridiculous if Ren didn’t find it so endearing. 

Hux’s lower teeth grazed the tip of Ren’s cock and that muted his thoughts for a while. The General did it from time to time, testing his boundaries, seeing how far he could go before Ren punished him. Sometimes he just wanted to be handled more roughly. Ren could give him that. He squeezed Hux’s neck slightly, connecting with his mind using the Force to look for sense of discomfort because more often than not, Hux would not admit feeling uncomfortable.  

“Are you okay?” 

There was a wave of anger and pleasure attacking his mind at that. Hux’s message was clear - _do you really want me to let go of your cock and answer you now?_   

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Ren said, tracing the line of Hux’s jaw with his thumb. Hux rolled his eyes under his other hand, Ren could feel it.  

“You like that, huh? You are getting taught new things and you enjoy it. I hope you realize how lucky you are,” Ren muttered, “most dirty little sluts like you don’t get taught to control their base urges and they remain savage and ignorant their whole lives.” 

Hux increased his pace in response as if to say he understood how lucky he was. Or maybe to prove Ren why exactly he chose this particular little slut to suck his cock. Hux was very willing to give up his control but he never stripped off his annoyingly sarcastic personality.  

“Close – ah – close your eyes,” Ren panted and Hux did, brushing his long eyelashes against the leather of Ren’s glove. Ren allowed himself one more thrust into Hux’s mouth and he pulled out just before he came with a shudder and a loud moan all over Hux’s face. Hux felt hot, sticky come trickling down his forehead, his cheekbones, into his ears. He kept his eyes closed and imagined Ren’s come drying on his skin, creating a crusty mask over his face.  

“Now, do you remember your lesson?” Ren asked when he composed himself. He glanced at Hux’s crotch and was pleased to find it engorged, raising the fabric of his pants.  

“It’s bad to kill people just because I get hard when ships explode and I’m not supposed to jerk off when people fight in a battle I ordered and I shouldn’t want you to kill someone for me,” Hux recited dutifully. Ren’s semen on his face moved a little more as he spoke.  

“Very good, you remember it correctly.” 

“But I don’t think I can heed it,” Hux said in a raspy voice that was the perfect mixture of dirty and guilty.  

“You really are a lost case, aren’t you?” 

“I’m afraid I’ll always be a dirty little slut,” Hux licked his lips obscenely, “it seems like not even your amazing cock can cure me.” 

“Then I’m afraid we might have to try the drastic method,” Ren replied pensively, “you just won’t come at all.” 

“No, please, I’m begging you.” 

Ren smiled at how easily the words slipped off Hux’s tongue. He never would have imagined so when he saw the uptight General for the first time. He supposed that was sort of the point. As he contemplated what to do next, Hux spoke again. 

“I thought you were a better teacher than this.” 

It was a dare that ensnarled Ren and gave Hux an unacceptable amount of control. Ren couldn’t punish Hux for being so bold without admitting he wasn’t good enough. And if he went on to prove Hux wrong, he’d still lose his authority because he’d let the nip go unpunished. Hux was way too smart for his own good. 

“The teacher is only as good as the student,” Ren said, “and you’ve been a bad student so far.” 

“I’ve remembered my lesson,” Hux pointed out.  

“You forgot the most important one.” 

Hux didn’t ask and he waited for Ren to spell it out. 

“Humility.” 

Ren walked over to the control panel of the board and adjusted it so that Hux was in a horizontal position again.  

“You always want so much, demand so much,” Ren uttered as if he was bothered by Hux’s insatiability, “you can never be good if you think so much of yourself. You’re nothing.” 

Hux’s mouth opened as if he wanted to say something in return, and closed again.  

“See? Doesn’t it feel better to keep your unnecessary opinions to yourself?” Ren snickered but he ran his hand over Hux’s erection as a reward. Hux whimpered and tried to follow Ren’s palm when it pulled away, struggling against his restraints. Ren felt his own pulse quicken at the sight.  

“It does,” Hux admitted.  

“You always talk so much and you don’t even know how annoying it is, do you?”  

“I’m self-centred and I like to listen to my own voice.” 

“At least you’re honest with me.” Ren gave Hux another quick stroke with his hand.  

“And when I speak, others are silent. They can't hurt me when they're silent.”  

This was getting dangerously close to something Ren didn’t want to delve into. Feelings. Hux’s inexplicable insecurity. His fear of rejection. 

“Hux you okay there?”  

“Stop fucking babying me around,” Hux hissed. 

“Then stop sounding pitiful,” Ren snapped and picked up Hux’s belt from the floor, hitting his thighs again, “stop throwing your touchy-feely bullshit on me and then push me away.”  

“I’m sorry.” 

“We need to talk about this,” Kylo said resolutely and took off his mask, then his coat to use his tunic to rub Hux’s face clean. He quickly undid the bindings that held Hux down. 

“Sit up,” he said because Hux wasn’t responding to his actions. Panic rose into his throat. He had no idea how to deal with this. It was bad enough that he had emotions for Hux that he wished he’d never realise, but if Hux couldn’t control himself either… This called for a whole new approach, for a change of arrangement and Kylo was afraid of fucking it up, like he fucked up everything else.  

He really, really didn’t want to fuck this up. 

“Hux look at me,” Kylo said, tentatively. Hux opened his eyes. They stared at each other for a while, Hux furiously, Kylo fearfully. Hux was obviously, obscenely hard which distracted Kylo almost unbearably.  

“I told you I’m sorry,” Hux muttered, “I can’t control what I say so much when you have me tied up and grope at my cock. Sorry to hurt your feelings.” 

“Look I’m okay with you pushing me away. I can cope. It’s probably for the better. But I can’t take you pretending this is just about sex and then talking about your fears in the middle of it.” 

“You don’t have to put up with it, you know,” Hux snapped, “It was your idea we do this.” 

“But you said it didn’t mean anything!” Kylo cried and angry tears rose to his eyes. He blinked them away with fervour.  

“Well I’m sorry if my emotions make you uncomfortable,” Hux uttered. He pushed Kylo away, snatched his belt from Kylo’s surprised hand, and stood up, trying to escape. 

“Don’t you dare walk away right now,” Kylo growled and something grabbed Hux and kept him immobile.  

“Not that I can when you’re using your hocus pocus on me,” Hux spat. He couldn’t see Kylo and it frustrated him. 

“Sorry,” Kylo released his grip on Hux, “come back. Please.” 

Hux wanted to storm out, to go to his quarters, jerk off with the image of Ren being a brute, a sadistic asshole who didn’t give a fuck about Hux, and calm himself down that the feelings would go away because he could not feel anything for Ren if he was a monster. Instead, he sighed and turned around, brushing past Ren. 

“I know you didn’t want to hear this, and I wasn’t going to say it, but I can’t take it anymore,” Kylo said and he took a little step back away from Hux, “when I first suggested we do this, I did it knowing you are attracted to me and convinced that’s all there is. I even expected you to turn me down because you’d be grossed out by the image of having sex with me.” 

Hux nodded slightly, a hint of smile on his lips.  

“Right,” Kylo said and took a shaky breath, “So, you didn’t turn me down.” 

“I turned you on.” 

“Well thank you for that contribution. But we started…this. And it was good, it’s the reason I’ve spent so much time on this dreadful ship lately, to be honest. And all the time I thought I would never have to deal with my emotions because it was just physical for you. And then you started talking. It’s just… I can’t ignore it anymore.” 

Hux lowered his eyes to the ground and clutched his belt in his hand tightly. His cock was still hard and he wanted to bite Ren’s head off for not carrying out what they started. Just this once, Hux had come up with a fantasy all on his own and, naturally, it had to be ruined. 

“Hux,” Kylo said sharply, “look at me.” 

Hux did, determined to get off at all costs.  

“I have… emotions I do not fully comprehend. Or wish to comprehend. And these emotions force me to ask… is it still just physical for you?” 

Hux bit his lower lip. He was not going to look away when he had been given a direct order.  

“I don’t know,” he mumbled, confused by his own honesty, “it’s mostly about the sex, yes. It’s so much better when I don’t have to do it alone. But I have to admit that sometimes… I’m working too much and I know it but I can’t make myself stop and I wish you were there to tell me to go to sleep. Or I’m cold and want you to come to bed with me but not for sex. When I was sick I kept aching for you to come make me tea.” 

“That’s exactly what I meant.”  

“Well then no, it’s not just physical. Happy?” Hux said it a bit too sharply. Kylo’s lips trembled. 

“Partly,” Kylo admitted, “it’s unpleasant because it makes things complicated. And it’s… it makes me feel…nice.” 

“Oh please, spare me your butterflies in your belly bullshit.” 

“You’re pushing me away again.” 

“And?” 

“Do you want to push me away?” 

“Obviously,” Hux snapped. Kylo’s face twisted into hurt shock for a brief moment before he composed himself again.  

“Okay. Then act like it.” 

“Well maybe…maybe we could try…you know,” Hux murmured, blood in his cheeks. 

“I think I’d like that.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” 

There was a stretch of long, uncomfortable silence between them. 

“Ren?” 

“Yes?” 

“Are you going to get me off or not?” 

“Yeah right, I’m so sorry. Let me just- “ 

“I don’t think I can get into the mood in here anymore,” Hux interrupted him, “maybe we can take it into my quarters?” 

“Sure.” 

“Okay.” 

Kylo put on his robe and mask again; the last thing he wanted was some Stormtrooper wondering why he wasn’t wearing his usual clothes. They walked to Hux's room in silence, brushing against each other tentatively when one took a corner too soon. Hux knew he was flushed, and he knew that Ren was aware of that. He was a little angry when he glanced at Kylo and found his face to be its usual shade of pale speckled with dark birthmarks. Typical. Ren would start this bullshit talk of feelings and not-only-physical sex and then not even be affected by it.  

Hux unlocked his quarters with shaky fingers and walked in, followed by Ren who waited for the door to close and only then removed his helmet with the typical hissing sound. 

“Remove your shoes and lie down on the bed,” Kylo commanded when he saw Hux shift and twitch impatiently. He wanted to take a different approach but he didn’t know if Hux wanted it too. Hux did as he was told; tall leather boots kicked uncharacteristically carelessly aside. He climbed on the bed with excessively slow movements, sticking his ass out in the air. Kylo smirked. 

“On your back,” he said when he saw Hux lying face-first into the mattress. Hux was surprised to hear that but he obeyed. 

Kylo took off the upper layers of his clothes, keeping his leggings and undershirt on. He kicked his shoes off and tossed them beside Hux’s own pair. He got onto the bed, straddling the ginger's narrow hips. He supported himself on his elbows on either side of Hux, brushing their groins together. The General whimpered and raised his hips, seeking friction. He seemed to be just shy of coming, his face flushed. Kylo bent down to kiss him. 

The General was positively surprised by that and moaned against Kylo’s lips, his chest heaving. Kylo had never kissed him on his mouth before; it must have been the only spot of his body Ren’s tongue hadn’t explored. He had claimed not to like kissing but his lips said something completely different now when they forced Hux’s mouth opened. Hux couldn’t tell if the kiss had been good. He had little experience to go by and Ren was so unlike anyone else Hux had ever got to know intimately it probably wouldn’t be a solid reference anyway.  

“I should have done that earlier,” Kylo breathed out. Before Hux could kiss him again to see if it would feel so electric the second time too, Ren had knelt up. Hux groaned at the loss of contact on his cock and Ren cupped it with his hand as he worked Hux’s uniform open with his other fingers. Hux helped him toss the clothing aside, as well as the white, sweat-damp vest. Kylo moved so that now his knees were on the same level as Hux’s shins and smirked at Hux as he lowered his head to nibble at Hux’s clavicle.  

Hux sighed. His eyes closed without him meaning to and his neck flexed. He cried out when Ren took his left nipple in his mouth and sucked it hard and relentless, likely to leave a mark. Hux’s heart was beating so fast he was sure it would knock Ren’s teeth out through his ribcage. Ren bit his way down Hux’s stomach, ignoring his other nipple. Hux rubbed it with his own fingers; the unevenness of the sensations between the sides of his chest drove him crazy.  

Kylo sneaked his tongue into Hux’s bellybutton, taking the skin on the brim between his teeth. Hux cried again, his nipple forgotten for the time being as he grabbed Ren’s hair and pulled, forcing Kylo to raise his head. 

“Stop it,” Kylo spat and Hux did, recalling his place. He watched Kylo with wide, unfocused eyes, obviously awaiting punishment.  

Ren carried on with his slippery way down to Hux’s crotch, leaving the General to wonder what would happen. He tore Hux’s pants open forcefully and pushed them halfway down Hux’s pale thighs before he got bored. He did the same with Hux’s boxers and finally, finally freed Hux’s cock.  

Hux moaned at the loss of the fabric and pressure as his erect, leaking cock poked out. Kylo didn’t allow him to adjust to the change and took Hux’s cock in his mouth. Hux froze and exhaled sharply. Kylo smiled and embraced a bigger part of Hux’s cock and then pulled out again, agonizingly, tauntingly slow. Hux’s breathing quickened again and he reached for Kylo’s hair instinctively before he stopped himself. Having his hands free was such an alien concept he had no idea what to do with them. Then they got too heavy as if they were moving in some molten metal and he held them in place, outstretched on either side of him. 

Kylo licked the tip of Hux’s cock, placed little kisses down the length and back up before taking it back into his mouth, deep enough to reach Hux’s ginger-drizzled abdomen with his lips. He started releasing it again when the muscles in Hux’s legs, stomach, face even clenched in helpless spasm and he came into Kylo’s mouth with a groan. Kylo swallowed it and pulled away, sitting up to admire Hux sprawled out in front of him. Normally, he would have to punish Hux for coming without command but this time he could let it pass. It was exhilarating not to have to put his brain into what they were doing, to just do what felt good. He started to understand why Hux enjoyed taking orders so much. 

“I apologize,” Hux breathed out when he composed himself. He opened his eyes and met Kylo’s gaze. He looked confused when he saw Kylo smiling. 

“No rules now,” Kylo explained and lay down beside Hux. He took Hux’s chin between his fingers – still gloved – and turned the General’s face to himself. “I just want to worship you today.” 

“Ah you romantic,” Hux scoffed, “are you going to tell me you’ve loved me ever since you set your eyes on me?” 

“Ew gross,” Kylo frowned and chuckled, “no. But I’m going to tell you you’re very handsome. And I'll probably kiss you again.” 

“You’re terrible with your words,” Hux laughed.  

“Really? Sometimes they get you hard without being touched.” 

“No, that’s my imagination.” 

“Right.” 

“Will you kiss me finally?”  

Kylo pulled Hux on top of himself, holding his waist tight. Hux smiled in surprise and pressed his lips against Ren’s, trying to force them to part. Kylo held them stubbornly shut. 

“What the hell, Ren,” Hux groaned. 

“I’m feeling uncomfortably overdressed.” 

Hux rolled his eyes and this time it was him who knelt up, pulling at the hem of Ren’s shirt. He rolled it up and over Kylo’s head. He tossed his own trousers and underwear as he worked on the rest of Ren’s clothing. It was challenging as ever because of course Ren couldn’t get normal pants, no, he had to have those Hux had to literally peel off of him.  

When they were finally completely naked – including the socks Hux was ordered to take off too – Hux sat on the lower part of Kylo’s abdomen, legs folded on either side of Ren and he placed his arms on the mattress as he bent over to take the kiss he’d earned. This time, Kylo’s lips parted easily, enthusiastically, and allowed Hux’s tongue to slip in between them. Hux could feel Ren’s cock getting hard again against his ass.  

“I want you inside me,” he whispered, “I need you to take me.” 

Kylo smiled gently and ran his hands up Hux’s thighs to his butt. He grabbed it and rolled them over, careful not to do it too fast to give Hux the chance to untangle his legs.  

“Lie still,” he said and reached into the bedside table for a bottle of lube. He found the drawer empty and groaned when he realised it was on the other side of the bed. When he finally had it in his hand, he crawled back to Hux.  

“I’d like to do this… gently. No orders, no rules. You tell me when something doesn’t feel good or something does and you want me to do it again.” Kylo found it hard to look into Hux’s eyes. He had never had this problem before, certainly not when he ordered Hux to kneel and kiss his boots. But this was different, intimate, important somehow. “Is it okay?” 

“Yes,” Hux propped himself on his elbows and reached for a kiss, “gentle is okay today.” 

“Good.”  

Kylo wasn’t prepared for how utterly, mind-blowingly different every touch felt. It seemed like he was with a different person except he wasn’t, it was still Hux, Hux who was too skinny for his own good and too red when he was agitated, Hux who could spit insults and moan endearments in the same sentence. It was Hux but he felt different, closer, warmer, more real. Kylo had to bite down on the pale bony shoulder not to cry.  

He had never faced Hux when he entered him, Hux hadn’t wanted him to and Kylo could do with the sight of bright orange hair and freckled shoulder blades poking through skin. The way Hux’s pupils dilated and his lips parted, a thin strand of saliva connecting them, was intoxicating. Kylo pushed his cock inside Hux slowly despite the long preparation, wanting the moment of Hux adjusting to the feeling of Kylo inside him to last as long as possible. When he was all the way in, he bent down to kiss Hux and they lay motionlessly, watching each other before Kylo began pulling out, and in and out, setting up a pace.  

Hux buried his fingers in Kylo’s hair and held his face close. He kissed Kylo’s nose, his forehead, the crown of his head, his ears, holding Kylo painfully close, as if afraid of losing him. Then Kylo sped up and Hux whimpered as Kylo pressed him into the mattress with forceful, desperate tenderness.  

They came almost at the same time, moaning into each other’s mouths, teeth clinking together. Kylo collapsed on top of Hux, almost smothering him. He tried to pull out of Hux but the General locked his legs on top of Ren’s ass and held him in place. 

“Don’t go,” Hux whispered.  

Kylo laughed, his chest vibrating with it, and nuzzled Hux’s cheek. 

“That was nice,” Hux pointed out after a while, running his finger up and down Kylo’s back, counting vertebrae under his touch.  

“Yes,” Kylo sighed, “different, but nice.” 

“We should do it again. On special occasions.” 

“Is today special?” 

“Yes,” Hux released his grip on Kylo’s legs and lower back, “I want you to come back for the night.” 

“Oh,” Kylo pushed himself up to see into Hux’s eyes, “you want me to sleep here?” 

“It was just a suggestion,” Hux backed away immediately, “I’m probably just high on endorphins.” 

“No, I want to,” Kylo stopped him. 

“Okay.” 

“Thank you.” 

Hux felt sleepy and warm and content in Kylo’s arms. He wanted to close his eyes and drift off but feared losing this, losing the proximity, the openness. Kylo slipped out of him at last and shifted until he lay on his side, Hux pressed against his stomach, small and cocooned in Kylo’s grip.  

“Kylo?” 

“Hmm?” 

“It’s not just physical.” 

“I know, baby.” 

“I’m scared.” 

“Me too.” 

“Good.” 


End file.
